A Trainers Lust
by Lord Vorpial
Summary: I suck at summaries, like it's hard man. Contains smut and weird situations all around. HumanXHuman, PokemonXHuman, MxF, FxF and the like. Only 18 and up or is it 19 and up, anyway no minors allowed here thank you very much.


_**A Trainers Lust**_

**This is my first fic uploaded to as well as my first time writing a fic overall. Kinda weird that my first fic is a smut, so yeah, please try and cut me some slack for a newbie here. Now before I forget, let me throw the fact that I dont own pokemon or any of it's characters except my own OCs and what not. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak, Nintendo, and TPCi and whatnot. Please do not read if you are not over the age of 18-19 or whatnot as this fic contains HumanXHuman PokemonXHuman, MxF, FxF, and possibly even MxM, so lots of smut and freakiness in this fic**

**Please do not read if your under 18 or do not like smut or the like for Mature Audiences only.**

This is my story, a story of conquest and lust, this is my erotic tale. Hello and my name is Ransia, I am an elite Pokemon Trainer from Black City, the Sexual Capital of the Unova Region. As a female Pokemon Trainer, it is a right of passage to win a boy's virginity in a Pokemon Battle. Trainers usually seek each other to battle each other's Pokemon and gain victory, but to many trainers, especially female trainers, the spoils of victory is sweet indeed. Trainers who beat others are entitled to have the losing trainer for sexual pleasures. Now this means that if I beat a trainer, me or even my pokemon at my command, can have any kind of sex with him. Heck, I could have my pokemon gangbang him along with me. This isn't a universal rule, more like a code for trainers to follow kind of like when one trainer spots another they must challenge them to battle. I remember when I one my first virginity from a boy and thus took my own. It was so ecstatic, I wanted more. I think if it weren't for my huge sex drive and uncontrollable lust, I wouldn't be the dangerous elite trainer I am today. Now, I was going to look for my next victim, err conquest today. Having just woke up in nothing but my panties and bra, I decided to quickly dress myself. My travel attire consisted of creamy pink short-shorts which were skin tight and felt skin smooth to the touch. These shorts deliberatly made me show off the outline of my vagina lips, so boys and girls would want to win my sex in a pokemon battle. I also wore a nice blouse shirt that was a pinkish-white that showed off my midriff quite well. Also I wore a small jacket that covered everything from my shoulders to my breasts which were a C-cup, which was full light pink. Last but not least, light-pink knee length socks, Pink and white running shoes, and creamy pink fingerless gloves.

After getting dressed I did my hair, which was dark blue, long and wavy. I brushed it then put it into a style were only several bangs held over the from and side of my face while I tied up two sides into nice hair drills. In Unova, female trainers with hair drills are very intimidating to the population of trainers and pokemon fans alike. Now that I got dressed and did my hair, all I have to do is pack up my reusable tent and other items, most in my backpack, including my tent and other items including cookware, blankets and other stuff. Then I put on a small clipbelt that went slightly above my creamy pink short-shorts, which would contain my shrunken Poke Balls. Speaking of which, I gathered all six of my Poke Balls which contained all my Pokemon, which I use to beat trainers in pokemon battles and making love to them as well. After making sure nothing was amiss, I then left with my backpack, which looked light and compact, but was a bit heavy to lug around with one arm. I then walked along the road to my next destination which was Nimbasa City from Driftveil City.

It wasn't long before I spotted a cute boy wearing a red t-shirt and some nice boy-short shorts which were somewhat small on him. Then again, he was about 4'11 while I was a modest 5'7. Not bad for a girl who was 14 years of age. The boy looked to be about 10-11 years old, maybe 12 but I'm not so sure. However, I wasn't going to give up this cutie-pie so easily. So I went and stalked him as he decided to walk toward the same road on the same path. Then I creepily followed him through the bushes before he noticed he was being followed, to which he then ran. I however wouldn't let this catch get away, as I knew he was a cute virgin and was wondering what I would do to him when I caught him and beat him. It wasn't long before I caught him resting near a tree, tired of running apparently so then I carefully crept through the remaining bushes until I reached behind the one closest to my quarry before I made my move and pounced right next to him, scaring him.

"EEEEEEK!" screamed the boy loudly as I surprised and startled him. The boy was frightened to the core as I imposingly stood over him as he was sitting, with a smirk in my face. The boy then spoke with a fright to his voice, which was soooo cute by the way. I was gonna enjoy what I was about to engage in.

"P-P-P-Please..., d-d-do-don't hur-hurt m-m-me!" the boy stuttered in fear.

"Don't worry sweetie, I just wanna battle you. Okay cutie pie?" I cooed.

"Umm...okay, I-I-I'll b-b-battle y-you." the boy said still stuttering his words in fear. After all, I do look very intimidating to small boys.

"Umm, w-what is y-your name, m-miss?" he asked now feeling a bit less nervous enough to ease up on his stuttering.

"My name is Ransia, I'll be your lover and conquerer today my love. What's your name my little cutie pie?" I asked him in a mildly seductive yet creepy manner.

"Uhh, m-my name is Nemo." he simply replied to my question with hardly even a stutter now. I could tell he was getting a little comfy with me, a little to comfy. We will see how comfy he is with me enjoying him, 'teehee'.

"Okay lets do it my love, one Pokemon each, lets battle!" I excitedly exclaimed, knowing this boy was going to fall prey to my desires.

Now each of us stood at opposite sides of the perimeter of the area which serves as our battlefield, which was nothing but grassland. I then unclipped a Poke Ball from my clipbelt as he got ready to send his Pokemon out.

"Now lets go Patrat." Nemo announced before sending out his Pokemon, a Patrat which by the looks of it was just recently caught. Oh how I would just toy with him, but I WANT him NOW!.

"Own him hard, Lucario!" I called before throwing the Poke Ball, which popped open, revealing my Lucario. She was quite dangerous and could murder someone if I wanted to, not that I would do that, plus it's a felony, one of the highest a trainer can be charged with anyway. However I just wanted to do something else with him.

"Now Patrat, use Tackle!" the boy called. The Patrat charged bravely at Lucario but to no avail as Lucario simply didn't even budge from the impact to which infact, it was Patrat who bounced off Lucario harshly getting stunned in the process. "Hang in there Patrat, you can do it!" the boy then called, fearing the worst of this battle's apparently inevitable outcome.

"Now while it's dazed, hit it down low really hard where it hurts using Low Kick!" I called knowing that by aiming for it's sensitive privates, which is it's weak spot, would cause the most optimal damage and end the battle in one shot. Lucario gazed at it's crotch area before kicking it with full force as if punting a football. This not only did the damage I wanted to inflict on it, but the Impact was so loud it made a loud eerie clapping sound and force it at least 10 feet in the air due to the size difference. I mean Lucario, mine at least was 4'7 while that puny Patrat was barely one and a half feet tall.

"NOOOOO!" screamed my dear Nemo, running as fast as he could to his Pokemon and make sure it was alright. As the boy inspected the damage I did to his Patrat, he found it to be completely unconscious, and if there is one thing I know, is that it was the kick itself that caused it to go limp and unmoving, not the resulting 10 foot fall after being lopped in the air by said dirty kick. I recalled my Lucario and thanked it for a dirty job well done.

I wanted to impress him, or at least scar him enough to make my conquest of him meaningful. As he started to sob uncontrollably, I took a closer look at his Patrat and only then I have realized the damage I did to it may have been more serious. I mean if it was limp and unresponsive especially after that hard and dirty kick which I know could incapacitate even a Haxorus in one shot, since I trained my Lucario to inflict that much damage with a low blow. Imagine a poor weakling like Patrat being kicked that hard, oh wait it was. The key is to inflict unimaginably agonizing pain by striking the more sensitive bundle of nerves, even Pokemon have them. The pain is so unbearable and long lasting that it fries their neurosenses, thus temporarily incapacitating them, sometimes killing them even if the pain is lethally intense enough. I would know because I accidentaly killed a few in battle with this Low Kick, even a Tyranitar which did way more due to the fact that heavier targets take more damage from it. Now seeing him cry, I'm afraid that I may have added another to my list of accidentally killed Pokemon victims.

I ran as fast as I could, taking a look at it's unmoving body and it's sobbing trainer. I reached to it without saying a word, and before I picked it up, I smiled warmly at Nemo as if reassuring that everything will be alright. I knew that my Pokemon were dangerous enough to accidentally kill a fellow Pokemon during battle, so since the first few incidents I came prepared with some emergency supplies. I looked at it and found the damage it took was too much for it and had to use my most effective cure to save it before it was too late. I took one of my special Max Revives and pressed it to the afflicted area and the Max Revive glowed a green color before the light seeped to it's injury. Then all of a sudden it seemed as if nothing happened but then Patrat started twitching and moving in response to me rubbing it's wounded area. He seemed to like the little massage I gave it, not to mention relieving the stress and pain it must still feel down there. Afterward I took out a Super Potion and sprayed it on it's injuries to make sure it was sufficiently healed. It then after 5 minutes afterwards, awoke and saw me cradling it with it's trainer next to me looking worried, but that worry soon disappeared after Nemo saw it had awoken and was finally conscious after that terrible ordeal.

"Ah, Patrat buddy, are you ok? I was so worried you were a goner!" said Nemo worried for Patrat to which Patrat gave a slight nod signaling it was alright. "Oh thank goodness your alright!" he said while sobbing and hugging his Patrat really hard. Nemo must really loves his Pokemon so much, makes me feel sorry for what I did to his Patrat.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did to your Patrat. I really am sorry my little cutie. Thank goodness that everything turned out alright. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." I said with the last comment being said with my head hanging down in shame. However something unexpected happened which was shocking to say the least.

"Oh thank you-thank-you thank-you, thank you so m-much for saving my Patrat. I-I realize you may have caused it, but if it weren't for you my Patrat would be gone right now, right Patrat?" he said gratefully to which Patrat uttered its reply happily "Trat, Trat, Patrat!".

"Your aren't mad that I almost killed it my love?" I asked meekly. He simply smiled and Patrat just cheered at that statement.

"No, me and Patrat here aren't mad at you and your Pokemon for this, after all I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen. No hard feelings here, right Patrat?" to which Patrat happily replied "Trat, Patrat!" which probably meant it forgave her for this incident.

"Now cutie, make sure you take that sweetie to the Pokemon Center for a check up okay my love?" I said.

"You bet, but I just wanna let you know how grateful I am to you for what you did to save him. How can I repay you, miss?" asked Nemo.

"Well, there is one thing, now about my prize for beating you my cutie-pie." I said seductively to which he gulped, now remembering why he was so afraid and fearful of me in the first place. As if he didn't have another reason to be afraid of me, isn't that right 'teehee'.

"U-U-Umm, o-o-o-okay you can have m-m-my virginity, m-miss Ransia." he said nervously, with a stutter once again.

"Okay sweetie, time to give you a good fucking, I at least owe you one for causing you so much stress." I said before wondering what Pokemon I should use to fuck the little cutie pie. "Okay now which Pokemon am I gonna use to fuck you good my love?" i said sweetly while cooing.

"EEEEEK! Youre going to use a Pokemon to have your way with me?" he said with a panic.

"Don't worry, sweetie, she will be gentle with you. See me and my Pokemon love to fuck young boys and girls with each other in a two on one fucking sessions. After all, it's my Pokemon that earn me the privilege of fucking those young boys and girls, so don't worry we will take good care of you. Ah, I got it, I know, I will use my most trusted partner to give you a good fucking.." I wholeheartedly explained before unclipping my most precious Poke Ball and enlarging it. However, before I released it, I decided to strip him down naked. I pulled his boy short-shorts and his cutie underwear off and left his shirt, socks and shoes on him.

"Umm, okay...now...have..me." he said lying down and left his legs spread apart leaving his little cutie balls dangling and his cock getting hard and erect slowly from the cold air and nervousness of having his virginity taken.

I decided to toy with his cock and make it as hard as possible before sending out my Pokemon to make love to it. It soon became fully erect, standing at attention at a length of 5 inches, which was impressive for a 12 year old boy.I then decided to press the enlarged Poke Ball to his hard dick to see if he felt the fear of having what's inside have it's pervy way with him as well as the coldness of the metal texture.

"Now Serperior, fuck my little cutie-pie and his delicious dick!" I called as I pressed the button in the middle with the tip of his cock and popped it open which let out my starter pokemon, Serperior. "Serperior!" it cried before it stared at the hardened sponge of flesh before her, yes it was a her. "SSSSERPERIOR!" it cried in sheer delight at the sight before it. The sight of a boy's hard dick sent it into a blissful state of wonderment as it's eyes were gleaming with a heart-filled shimmer, indicating it's lustuous desire for my dear Nemo. Nemo was scared and frightened as soon as he saw me pop my overgrown snake out of it's ball and it staring and gushing over his cute dick.

"Serperior, wrap you body around him and use your vines to play with his balls and dick, while I make out with him." I ordered my serperior before I told him "Okay just let me do all the work okay my love?" before getting into position to give him the time of his life.

"Umm...okay miss...please continue." Nemo said with a hint of anxienty.

As my Serperior coiled around his body tightly, nearly squeezing the life of his poor petite body, it wrapped one of it's vines over his balls and the majority of his shaft as she then inserted it's other vine into his urethra which elicited a mewl of pain from my little boy. Just then I planted a deep kiss on his lips with my tounge swirling on his. He did not resist, he just closed his eyes and took it all in stride. Serperior was skillfully using her vines to play with his balls and outer rim and head of his cock while thrusting another vine inside his cock which kept him mewling and moaning in my mouth. She started picking up it's thrusting speed as soon as I started kissing him. This continued for five minutes until he started mewling even louder until he screaming into my mouth which was still kissing his mouth. I took it as a sign to stop as I may have took him to his limit.

I broke the kiss and then ordered my Serperior to stop. "Okay that is enough Serperior, let him go." Now she retreated her vines, removing itself from the boy's pee hole. then she unwrapped her body off of him. Something was strange however, the boy's cock seemed to be even bigger, no wider than before I began fucking him. I quickly realized he had rode several orgasms in a row from the vine fucking the inside of his ard member while squeezing the outer part. This must have caused his cum to accumulate in his urethra which was getting the fucking of it's life. Alright Serperior, while I lick it, use your vines to tickle his dick till he spills his delicious cum in my mouth. I then proceeded to lick the head of his cock while my Serperior tickled the length of his cock which elicited many more mewls from our little cutie-pie. Soon enough, the cum stuck inside his dick soon spilled out slowly and then the boy was sent over the edge causing another orgasm, which finally pushed out all the accumulated cum from his dick into my mouth and more within one violent burst ,which caused him to scream in severe pain finally losing his virginity as his sweet and salty cum spilled in my mouth, which she swallowed it. Serperior swallowed some as well, but he still didn't stop cumming. I then took a huge 4 liter bottle and stuck the head of his dick inside the nozzle which allowed his cum to spill in the bottle. The cumming continued for about 15 minutes non-stop before it slowly but surely came to an end(pun intended). He must have cummed about at least 6 gallons if not 8 or more, because even after swallowing all that cum, we still were able to fill the bottle to the brim afterwards with the rest of Nemo's sweet delicious cum. Afterwards he stopped cumming and was way drained of his energy.

After 15 more minutes I decided to have what's left of him. "Okay Serperior, wrap around Nemo's body once more and tickle the rest of his body silly while I have intercourse with him!" It nodded and coiled itself around my dear Nemo once more before using both it's vines to tickle and play with the rest of his body while his pelvic area was all mine. His member hardened once more as Serperior played with him a little while cuddling with him once again. I then removed my creamy pink short-shorts and matching pink panties which revealed my pussy. Then I ordered Serperior to tickle my clit and thrust into my vagina until it got wet. Afterwards it exited me while resuming tickling him with just one vine this time while the other tickled my clitoris. I took his dick and thrust it into my vagina hard and fast, bouncing up and down vigorously as I mewled from the pleasure I gained by thrusting his dick into my vagina as well as Serperior's fondling of my sensitive clitoris. While I took it all as a champ, Nemo seemed to squirm so hard and mewl so loudly, he seemed to be overwhelmed by the fucking me and Serperior was giving him, granted he was a virgin and I was very experienced in sexing others. He just lied there taking it in stride, but roughly so. After 15 more minutes he cummed inside me, though not as much this time. His orgasm lasted 3 minutes this time, still loaded with sweet cum. Then I ordered Serperior to lick all his cum dripping from my vagina which it happily did.

Then I decided to release myself for Serperior to enjoy it's reward for giving me a cute boy's delicious cum from his cute dick. "Serperior, use Leech Seed on my Vagina." I ordered which it launched a simple seed at my vagina which took root at my clit and unleashed thorny vines all over my labia and in my slit and my g-spot and drained it's blood while causing me orgasm inducing pain in which I kept mewling in pleasure. If there is one thing that pleasures and sexually arouses me more, it's my vagina being injured and in severe pain. After 10 minutes of enduring wonderfully unbearable pain, I came near to cumming as well as having my energy and much of my wet juices from my vagina being drained by Leech Seed, which retracted it's roots and detached from my vagina leaving it compactly packed with my arousal. I took the seed and cracked it open like a sunflower seed, releasing about half a gallon of my pussy juice cum. Then now for the finishing touch which is just one thing left. "Now, Serperior finish me off by using Power Whip on my vagina as hard as you can." I ordered. It then whipped me ith a thicker, but well aimed vine to my slit and clit which caused the pain that sent me over the edge and made me cum at least 3 gallons of cum for 10 minutes, 4 of which Serperior lapped up hungrily while the remaining was stored in another empty bottle which Serperior used to contain my sweet I didn't account for was the possibility of Nemo watching almost the whole thing. Needless to say he was shocked at what he just saw, as if his day coudn't get any more erotic,

He finally broke the Ice after 5 minutes of silence. "Are you okay miss Ransia?" he asked, obviously recovered from his orgasm while I still needed at least an extra minute to recover. After a minute I was finally able to recover from my orgasm. The boy had already put on his underwear and boy short-shorts, while I was still naked.

"I feel so wonderful having your virginity and giving you the fucking of a lifetime my dear sweet Nemo." i cooed in response. I then proceed to put on a new, clean pair of panties which were also creamy pink as well as my creamy pink short-shorts which were a little damp from my juices which spilled during my fucking of my sweet dear Nemo.

"No problem, did your victory taste sweet or what? And by Victory, I mean my sweet cum?" he asked cutely with his eyes gleaming with cuteness.

"Yes it did my love, yes it did, isn't that right Serperior?" to which it replied happily "SSERPERIOR!". "I'll battle you again for your sweet cum and your tasty dick, isn't that right Serperior? to which it replied "Ser, Serperior!" excitedly, looking foward to having sex with my sweet Nemo once again in the near future.

"Okay sweetie, now remember to take your dearest Patrat to the Pokemon Center right away, okay my love? And I'll see you again soon. I'll never forget you Nemo, my sweet cutie-pie." I bid him farewell with my Serperior following suit.

"Bye, I'll never forget you miss Ransia, you were my first predator." he said bidding farewell to me, citing the word predator in a good way. He then headed the other direction were I just came from. Between the battle and the sex, it went from afternoon to sunset as the sun was setting as Nemo slowly vanised from sight.

"Serperior, good work on getting that boy to cum for me, now return, you deserve a rest." I said before recalling it back into it's ball. After shrinking it, then clipping it back to my clipbelt, I walked towards the pathway to Nimbasa, nowing I would have to stop for the night as soon as it hit nightfall. You see, I may be a sex pervert, but through sex and pokemon battles, Me and my Pokemon was able to bond with a brand new friend. Now knowing who or what I would be dreaming about tonight I set out once again on my adventure in high spirits as I finally feel like I had renewed my resolve to be the greatest Pokemon Trainer in a of the Unova Region. "Thank you, my dear sweet cutie-pie. Dear sweet Nemo." I said softly experiencing a strange feeling just now. I thought to myself right then and there 'Was he really that special to me?'.

**Okay so that was my first fic and a smut to boot so yeah...anyway if your're going to review this, please I implore you, only constructive criticism please. After all I am new to this so positive feedback from more experienced writers. in any case just to clarify. I won't always write smut all the time so let that ease your conscience. Anyways review and I will improve or whatnot.**


End file.
